


she calls me something new, my little sister

by leevee



Series: she was fourteen, my genius little sister [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Hiro, Gen, Misunderstandings, Pre-Movie Verse, Sister Complex, Spoiler for Madoka, some mention about danshi koukousei no nichijou and puella magi madoka magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/pseuds/leevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Tadashi’s ears perked up upon the phrase “magical girls” and Hiro fell head over heels with superheroes, but don’t tell anybody else about that.</p><p>(trials on my 'Tada-nii' headcanon and English creative writing exercises)</p>
            </blockquote>





	she calls me something new, my little sister

**Author's Note:**

> Big Hero 6 owned by Disney and Marvel  
> An alternate reality by leevee  
> The author does not take any commercial profit from this story

It was Saturday morning in the first week of summer holiday, and in Hamada household, it means anime marathon.

Being diligent prodigies who need to catch up with school projects and designed new inventions, Tadashi and Hiro Hamada cannot always watch anime as much as they wanted. It was true that Tadashi was obsessed over magical girls while his little sister was falling over superheroes, but most of the time they would prefer to tinker in their made-up lab in the garage.

This particular day was always an exception.

After browsing through forums and some research, he decided to watch an old series but also a top-notch recommended. After downloading some couple episodes, he decided to begin his eight hours marathon of _Puella Magi Madoka Magica._

“Eight hours?” Hiro lifted her eyebrow upon hearing that from her brother spoken plan of the day. “As fas as I know--from the forums, they talked about _Madoka_ a lot but I’m not interested--the series had only 12 episodes.”

“There’s a movie,” Tadashi tried to explain. He had to keep this short, or else he would throw away his precious time that should have spent to look at the transformations. “The plot is a continuation of the original series, and they said I have to watch it too.”

The girl with untidy hair only sighed and patted her brother’s back. “Good luck, then. The tissue box is on my desk, in case you need it.”

That warning should have been a good foreshadow, but Tadashi decided to ignore it. There’s no way a magical girl series could be more depressing than Captain America and his crush.

* * *

Tadashi took back his previous opinion.

This is just _too depressing_ to watch.

“Unbelievable...” he muttered in front of the screen. “You can’t be dead, Sayaka! You can’t give into despair and turned into a witch! Help her, Kyouko!”

He could feel some drops threatened to leak out from his lacrimal.

“The tissue box is here,” Hiro muttered in a volume that he could hear.

“I don’t need it.”

There was an abrupt laughter--a _laugh,_ for goodness sake, while he was going to cry in any minute--before his sister replied calmly, “Don’t be in denial to long.”

“I can handle it.” Yes, he could totally handle it, while Kyouko’s attempt to calm Sayaka seemed to be in vain. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

“The stream of tears had just begun, Tada-nii,” she paused the video and came to his side with the tissue box in hand. “This is the beginning of _your_ despair, they said.”

Wait a minute.

Tadashi paused the video. “What did you say?”

Hiro answered bluntly, “I said that you’re going to be despaired from this moment.”

“No, the previous one,” he shook his head. “I think you called me with a new name. You usually called me ‘Nii-chan’ or ‘Aniki’, right?”

She nodded.

He continued his hypothesis. “But you’ve just called me something different. What is that?”

The younger sibling creased her forehead a bit. “I just called you ‘Tada-nii’, that’s all.”

There was some joy in Tadashi’s heart when he heard that name. ‘Tada-nii’. It sounded very affectionate and full of admiration. It had been a long time since Hiro started to ‘grow up’ and even stop called him ‘Nii-chan’--she stick with ‘Aniki’, which sounded more masculine and cool, but for Tadashi there is no love at all in it.

He had definitely suffered from sister complex, but don’t tell anyone about that.

“Are you serious?” Tadashi asked gleefully. “Can you call me again with that name, please?”

“Eh? Sure,” Hiro seemed to be more confused each time, but she still smiled thinly. “Tada-nii.”

“Again.”

“Tada-nii.” It still sounded flat.

“Again,” he begged.

It looked like Hiro finally understood what her brother was thinking about. “Tada-nii...”

The intonation was too affectionate for Tadashi’s fragile heart.

He literally jumped from the chair to hug his sister. “Oh Hiro, it’s been so long since you call me with so much love!” he exclaimed while ruffled Hiro’s hair with his left hand.

Hiro mumbled beneath the bone-crushing hug, “You--you’re crushing me, Tada-nii.”

“Oh, sorry, Imouto,” Tadashi finally let her go, a grin still etched onto his face. “I’m just too excited when you call me like that. You know, since... we were both growing up and we don’t even cuddle in bed as often as we used to. I just missed those moments when we were little, that’s all.”

“But I did it because of the nightmares! Now I don’t have nightmares anymore!” Hiro retorted. “And how did you just call me? Imouto? Your head must’ve hit something before, or it’s _Madoka_ messing up with your mind.”

“But--I thought--I thought you were trying to be affectionate to me!” He stammered over the truth that it was just an act. “Then how did you come up with the ‘Tada-nii’ at the first place?”

Hiro only dragged him towards her PC and showed him a scene from a serial she had been watching the entire day. _The Daily Lives of High School Boys,_ the title said. Usually Hiro will watch tokusatsu series, right?

“I know you’re wondering why I’m watching humorous slice-of-life anime instead of _Gundam_ ,” she said as if she read his mind, “but the producer was Sunrise and Square Enix, so I can’t resist. I was hoping this was actually a new magical Gundam, you know. But the humor was quite fun.”

She pointed over a male character with tidy black hair and lazy-looking eyes. “That is Tadakuni, the only sane person in this story. I think it’s kinda funny to relate Tadakuni with Tada-nii.”

He watched through the short fragment, in which Tadakuni was challenged by his friends to wear his younger sister’s skirt. “So you think I was stupid like him.”

“Nope,” Hiro shook her head, “You’re both _hilarious_.”

And then Tadakuni’s friend screamed ‘Tadakuni no imouto’ which sounded very ridiculous.

“I’m gonna be back for the show,” he flatly murmured and walked back to his PC in disappointment. His hope was just crushed in a matter of a scene.

“The tissue box is here,” Hiro put it on his table gently, “in case you need it, _Tada-nii._ ”

Tadashi looked up to see his little sister smiled with such sincerity in her face. “Love you too, Hiro.”

* * *

In less than ten minutes, Tadashi pulled the first tissue, and the box was empty when the movie’s after credit finished playing.

Hiro only patted his back in sympathy.

* * *

Somehow, Tadashi’s ears perked up upon the phrase “magical girls”, Hiro fell head over heels with superheroes, and she called her brother ‘Tada-nii’, but don’t tell anybody else about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Later, I'll make another fic on how Tadashi started calling Chihiro Hamada as Hiro, but this time I'll just give you this.
> 
> And the mention about Madoka and Tadakuni? Sorry, I have to.
> 
> Originally, I've got this 'Tada-nii' headcanon far before everybody else use it, but I can only write it now. It should've been funny, but I'm not good in writing humor and sibling fluff, so yeah.
> 
> The siscon part is meant to be, because I ship them and maybe later in the series I'll write something angsty about their relationship. If I have time.
> 
> Thank you to read, and as always, comments help me to develop more! :D:D


End file.
